Eien no Hana
is an original unit song performed by Suou Momoko, Toyokawa Fuka, and Baba Konomi as the unit "Gemini". Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Mado aketara kabin no hana ga Kaze ni sasowarete yureta yo Sou te o furu you ni Kinou anata ni watasareta Yoiyami no sora utsushita Murasaki no hana Tooi machi ni tabidatsu eki de Ii kaketeta kotoba wa Zawameki no naka Nee kakikesareta kedo Me to me awaseta shunkan ni Kokoro ni todoiteta Eien no hana Hitotsu basho ni saita Futatsu no omoi Ai to yobu no nara Hanabie no asa Nagai yoru de sae Ai o sodateru Hanarete itemo Mirai e to Mirai e to Kyou wa ame no oto ga hibiku Sora no hitorigoto mitai Nee sabishii yotte Nazeka denwa mo tsunagaranai Doyoubi no gogo kurete yuku Sou tachikomeru yuuyami Fui ni MEERU chakushin no oto Eki ni kita to hitokoto Kasa mo sasazu Kakedashiteita kara Me to me awaseta shunkan Waratte naiteta watashi Anata no ude no naka Ima anata ga kureta kono hana Ano hi to onaji Hanakotoba wa towa no ai Moshi guuzen demo sono yasashisa Mata uketomete Zutto zutto Anata o matte iru kara Eien no hana Hitotsu basho ni saita Futatsu no omoi Shinjite iru nara Samidare no natsu Kogoeru fuyu de sae itsudemo Ai wa (ai wa) itsumo Saite iru Eien no hana Hitotsu basho ni saita Futatsu no omoi Ai to yobu no nara Hanabie no asa Nagai yoru de sae Ai o sodateru Hanarete itatte Ano mirai e to Dokomademo Mata koko kara Tooku ni itemo Onnaji michi o Onnaji mirai e to |-| Kanji= 窓あけたら　花瓶の花が 風に誘われて　揺れたよ そう　手を振るように 昨日あなたに渡された 宵闇の空　うつした 紫の花 遠い街に　旅立つ駅で 言いかけてた言葉は ざわめきの中 ねえ　かき消されたけど 目と目　合わせた瞬間に 心に届いてた 永遠の花 ひとつ場所に咲いた ふたつの想い 愛と呼ぶのなら 花冷えの朝 長い夜でさえ 愛を育てる 離れていても 未来へと 未来へと 今日は雨の音が響く 空の独り言みたい ねえ　寂しいよって なぜか電話もつながらない 土曜日の午後　暮れてゆく そう　たちこめる夕闇 ふいにメール着信の音 駅に来たと一言 傘もささず 駆け出していたから 目と目　合わせた瞬間 笑って泣いてた私 あなたの胸の中 今あなたがくれたこの花 あの日と同じ 花言葉は永遠(とわ)の愛 もし偶然でも　その優しさ また受け止めて ずっとずっと あなたを待っているから 永遠の花 ひとつ場所に咲いた ふたつの想い 信じているなら 五月雨(さみだれ)の夏 凍える冬でさえいつでも 愛は(愛は)いつも 咲いている 永遠の花 ひとつ場所に咲いた ふたつの想い 愛と呼ぶのなら 花冷えの朝 長い夜でさえ 愛を育てる 離れていたって あの未来へと どこまでも またここから 遠くにいても おんなじ道を おんなじ未来へと |-| English= When I open the window, a flower in the vase is gently swayed by an inviting wind Yes, it's like hand waving You handed me yesterday A flower with purple color The color reflected underneath that twilight sky At the station where you would travel to a distant town The words you were about to say got drowned out in the noises but the moment our eyes met they reached my heart This eternal flower bloomed in one place As long as we call our feelings love Even in a chilly spring morning or in a long night I'll grow my love even if we are apart To our future To our future Today, raindrops echo like a soliloquy of the sky saying, "hey, I'm lonely" Why won't my phone connect? The Saturday afternoon gets darker Right, the twilight is shrouding Suddenly, I hear the sound of an upcoming text with one phrase: at the station Without an umbrella I started to run The moment our eyes met I smiled and cried in your arms This flower you gave me is now the same as that day It means "eternal love" in flower language That might be a coincidence but I receive such kindness again always, always because I'm waiting for you This eternal flower bloomed in one place As long as I believe in our feelings Whether in the early rainy summer or in the freezing winter my love (my love) will always bloom This eternal flower bloomed in one place As long as we call our feelings love Even in a chilly spring morning or in a long night I'll grow my love even if we are apart To that future To wherever Even if, again, you stay far away from here we'll walk the same path to the same future CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER FORWARD 03 Starlight Melody (sung by: Gemini) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.04 Starlight Theater (sung by: Baba Konomi) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 4thLIVE TH@NK YOU for SMILE!! Day 3 (performed by: Gemini) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Suou Momoko Category:Toyokawa Fuka Category:Baba Konomi